detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshi Agasa
Hiroshi Agasa (阿笠 博士, Agasa Hiroshi), most commonly referred to as Professor Agasa (阿笠博士, Agasa-hakase, hakase meaning doctor - someone with a doctorate), and known in the Funimation dub as Hershel Agasa, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Agasa is Shinichi Kudo's next door neighbor and family friend. The first person to learn Shinichi is Conan Edogawa, he has invented all of Conan's special gadgets as well as the Detective Boys' badges. Background Hiroshi Agasa is an inventor and Shinichi's closest neighbor, living in a large house right next to the Kudo residence. He makes his living with a wide number of patents and inventions, mostly video games (of whom the Detective Boys are enthusiastic test players). He has been a friend of Shinichi and Ran since their childhood years. After Shinichi had been shrunk by the APTX 4869, the first person he met and entrusted himself to was Agasa. After having been convinced that the little boy was Shinichi, Agasa was also the first one to advise Shinichi to exercise caution in his pursuit of the Black Organization. He also helped Shinichi in establishing his new identity as Conan Edogawa, including constructing several gadgets which help Shinichi in carrying on his detective work surreptitiously, and in order to perfect Conan's cover, he also enlisted him into Teitan Elementary and thus came to know the children who would form the Detective Boys. When Shiho Miyano fled the clutches of the Organization, she fled to Shinichi's house but collapsed from exhaustion before Agasa's doorstep. Agasa subsequently took her in, learned about her true identity and helped her establish her new identity as Ai Haibara. He also entrusted Shinichi's parents with the secret about what has happened to their son. Ever since these beginnings, Agasa has been an invaluable friend for Shinichi and the Detective Boys as a confidant, paternal friend, and someone to hang out with. He often takes the children to some trip (which inevitably become criminal cases instead) and provides a place for them to hang out. Personality Hiroshi Agasa is a jovial and outgoing person and has many friends in his community, a fact which helped him in his covering up of Conan's and Ai's true origins (he simply claims that they are the children of his friends and acquaintances). Agasa has a special love for pasta and tomato juice. Relationship analysis * Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa and Dr. Agasa * Ai Haibara and Dr. Agasa The relationship between Ai and Professor Agasa is a rather unusual, if not humorous. Despite what their actual ages are, Ai often times acts more like a mother to the professor, constantly reminding him to watch what he eats. On several occassions, she has removed fattening foods from his reach, and is attempting to help get him into better shape. There's also been instances where she'll automatically step in front of Agasa in cases of danger. Out of all the people she's met, Ai seems most comfortable about acting herself with the Professor; which might be attributed to the fact that he was the one who found her after she escaped the BO, and took her in. * Dr. Agasa and Fusae Campbell Fusae Campbell , today a successful fashion designer, was Agara's first love in their childhood years. Because of her half-American heritage she has blonde hair, which had made her the target of ridicule among her fellow students and thus made her very shy; she usually wore a large hat to conceal her hair. Right after she found her first love in Agasa, she had to move away, but promised to return every ten year to a special place to meet him again. However, in his forgetfulness Agasa misplaced the postcard on which she had placed her clues, and it took him forty years and the help of the Detective Boys to find the place again. While they did not openly talk about their feelings, there is a hint that their relationship is now beginning to grow. Name origin Agasa's name comes from mystery writer Agatha Christie. Also, his first name Hiroshi is a pun as it is written with the same kanji for hakase (博士 ,professor). Additionally, his great uncle and aunt, Kurisuke (栗介 ) and Teiko (定子 ), get their names from the Japanese pronunciation of Christie (クリスティ ,Kurisuti) (Kurisuke obviously comes from Kurisu (クリス), but Teiko comes from Tei (テイ), and alternate writing for Ti (ティ)). Trivia * Agasa has a mole on his butt with a hair sticking out of it (which Conan revealed while trying to prove his real identity to the Professor). * Agasa is fond of puns, and one can be found in his name: 阿笠 博士, Agasa Hiroshi, spelled without a space (阿笠博士) gives Agasa-hakase, hakase (博士) meaning doctor - someone with a doctorate, often translated as professor. Gallery 300px-Hiroshi Agasa.jpg Agasa and Conan investigating.png 47f8252eb9389b50c048aedc8535e5dde6116eb6.jpg Screenshot-(2811).png Screenshot-(2803).png Tumblr lth4e8crRv1qem9r4o4 500.gif 645px-Child Agasa.jpg Detective Conan Wallpaper 100.jpg Detective conan by dimensi1.jpg457.jpg Detective-Conan-Anime-Wallpaper-487.jpg 75878 157709974264070 2103773 n.jpg Wallpaperoamh1225356404.jpg Wallpaperb905e1dcd100baa1de3c01524710b912c9fc2efa.jpg Wallpaper00af40ee3d6d55fb6af75cb76d224f4a20a4dd22.jpg 63254.png 1c950a7b02087bf4f6ab4450f3d3572c10dfcfc0.jpg F301af003af33a87ea1c298bc65c10385243b5e1.png 10628288 860438347309276 2640907970280174794 n.png 012.png 945732 10151583855487918 509197254 n.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity Category:Males